


Stargazers

by nyeh413peasants



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Dean had never been one for dates, but when Castiel made it known that he had a desire to go on one, Dean felt the need to deliver.  And deliver he does.





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, this is my first time writing Castiel and I'm really hoping I didn't butcher him! He's a major bitch to write lmao.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Dean asked, flopping onto the couch in-between Sam and Cas with a beer in his hand.  He took a swig as Sam looked away pointedly, causing Dean to tilt his head slightly, clearly missing something. “Uh, what’s going on?”

 

“I’m going out,” Sam said quickly before Castiel could speak up with his piece.  He stood up on long legs and grabbed his jacket, giving Dean a look that said  _ buddy, you’re gonna get it now _ and shut the door of the motel behind him tightly.

 

Dean gulped and set his beer down, turning to Castiel and quirking a brow.  “Something tells me I’m in trouble.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat, wringing his hands together and keeping his eyes averted to the ground.  “Well, Sam and I have talked- about nothing that should be too terribly concerning- but I brought up a couple things and he thought I should talk to you about them.”

 

“Of course he did,” Dean muttered, picking up his beer and taking another long swig before attempting to speak again.  “So, Cas, what did you want to talk about?”

 

“We’ve been… seeing one another for some time now, and you know I enjoy our nights together, especially when we’re in the throes of passion, but I have to admit, I’ve been wanting to enjoy  _ other _ aspects that come along with seeing a human,” the Angel said, finally looking up at Dean with deep, soulful eyes- the eyes that Dean had fallen for like a lovestruck teenager.

 

“Like?” Dean asked, dreading what was to come out next.  He had lived on God’s green earth for thirty years and, like Cas, he barely knew a damn thing about dating.  All he knew was how to fuck ‘em and dump ‘em. He didn’t do commitment- or at least, he didn’t until Castiel came along.

 

Dean’s feelings for Castiel had come as a bit of a shock, and Dean had tried his damndest to convince himself that they weren’t true.  He’d looked at men, but had himself believing it was simple curiosity. There was no way he would actually be gay, or- as Sam had so eloquently pointed out- bisexual.  It just wasn’t in the cards. Then Castiel came along and rocked his world. He’d been a lot of firsts for Dean, and at first it was just something entertaining to try- being with another man, but soon the feelings crept up and swept them away.

 

Castiel clearing his throat drew Dean out of his thoughts of the past.  He shook his head slightly, eyes widening. “What?”

 

“You’re not going to make me repeat all of that, are you?” Cas groaned.

 

“Well, seeings how I completely missed every word, yeah,” Dean said with a smirk.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed.  “Fine, I’ll keep it simple then. I would like to date, Dean.  Or rather, go on an actual date with you. Don’t get me wrong, our love making is nice, but I want to enjoy other-” he was cut off when Dean stood up, running a hand over his face.

 

“Uh-uh, no.  I draw the line at cheesy, romantic comedy dates, Cas,” he began, “do you know how many girls I’ve taken on dates?  That’s right, none. I’m not going to start now.”

 

“Strange.  Sam informed me that you enjoyed romantic comedies,” Castiel stated, leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“That mother- no.  No, Cas, I don’t,” Dean said, though he felt his face heat up slightly.  Romantic comedies were guilty pleasures, nothing more, and he regretted the night he was caught by his little brother watching one, sobbing into a pint of Ben and Jerry’s.

 

Castiel sighed softly.  “Would it matter if I said that I really, really wanted this?”

 

Dean hesitated, dropping his hand from his face and rolling his eyes.  Castiel knew exactly how to play him like a violin. He knew what made him tick and it, frankly, pissed him off.  In the past, he knew exactly how to say no to Cas, but things had changed. He’d grown soft and now Cas had him on a leash.  He walked back over to the couch and sat down, chugging the last of his beer before setting the bottle on the table. “Fine. Screw you, you win.”

 

Cas snorted and stood.  “Good.” There was then a flutter of wings and he was gone, leaving Dean wondering what the hell he was going to do to impress his boyfriend.

 

“I’m gonna kill Sam,” he muttered to himself as he stood and left the motel, slamming the door behind him and climbing inside the Impala.  He sighed and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, closing his eyes and thinking about what the hell he was going to do. Hunting and saving the world had taken over his life, leaving him a smidgen of time to watch anything, and when he did, he settled on Casa Erotica.  He had a feeling that wasn’t the romantic night Cas had in mind.

 

An idea suddenly hit him, making him sit up straight and start the car, pulling out of the lot and driving to the nearest store.  He sped-walked inside and went straight to the alcohol, grabbing a bottle of wine. He moved through the store, grabbing prepared foods and wine glasses followed by a box of chocolates.  It was sickening knowing he was buying all of it, but it was for a good cause- at least, that’s what he tried to tell himself.

 

He went up to the counter, setting his things on the top and pulling his wallet out of his pocket as the cashier began ringing him up.  She smirked as she got to the chocolates. “Fancy night planned?” she asked.

 

“You could say that,” Dean muttered.

 

“Lucky girl,” she said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

 

He looked up at her through his lashes as she finished bagging his things.  “Lucky  _ guy _ , actually.”

 

Her face flared red.  “O-oh. Um, your total is $39.78,” she stammered, taking Dean’s money and getting his change.  As soon as it left her hand, she turned her back on him, flitting to the back room. Dean smirked and grabbed his bags before leaving the store, snickering to himself.  It was always kind of funny watching people’s reactions to the fact that he was gay. Apparently, he didn’t look it.

 

Shaking his head, Dean dropped the bags into the backseat and drove back to the motel, fixing up the prepared foods, making sandwiches before wrapping them and placing them in a picnic basket carefully.  He topped it all off by putting the wine and glasses on one side and the chocolates on the other. Once finished, he closed the basket and hid it under his bed just as Sam walked in the door, shrugging off his jacket and smirking at the other.

 

“So, how did the talk go?” he asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Bite me, Sammy,” Dean muttered, sitting on his bed.  “You’re lucky I know how to romance the shit out of someone, otherwise I’d take it out of your ass.”

 

“Hey, save that kind of talk for Cas,” Sam chuckled and managed to duck as Dean threw a pillow at him.  “Look, I get you’re angry at me, but who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself. After all, you’ve never actually  _ tried  _ going on a date.  It’s fun, you’ll see.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed, pushing a quarter into the magic fingers machine and closing his eyes.  “I’m ignoring you now.”

 

Sam simply snorted, sitting down at the table and pulling his laptop out of his messenger bag.  “You do that. I’m going to look for a case. Things have been pretty dry lately. It’s concerning.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just enjoy the little break.  Since when do we ever get time to ourselves?” Dean asked before groaning softly as the fingers started working on a knot in his back.

 

“See, you get to say that because you have someone you can share the time with.  I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I don’t exactly have anyone,” Sam muttered, mostly to himself.  However, Dean heard it, making him sit up and stare at his brother.

 

“Then go out and find someone,” he said.  “Get some enjoyment out of seeing people. You’re an attractive guy, so do something with it.”

 

Sam scoffed.  “Look, Dean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t exactly have the best track record with girls.”

 

“Then go for a guy?” Dean suggested.

 

Sam made a face before shrugging.  “Maybe. Fine. If I don’t come across a case, then I’ll go out and see what I can do.”

 

“Good, because its been awhile since you’ve been laid and everyone can tell,” Dean said, laying back down just as the magic fingers stopped.  He pushed out a sigh and placed another quarter in the machine, closing his eyes once more and falling into a light sleep as the room settled into quiet.

 

When Dean came to, the machine had stopped running.  He rubbed his eyes and looked toward the table, noting that Sam was gone.  He wondered if he had actually taken Dean’s advice or had come across a case and decided to handle it on his own.  He hoped it was the former, as he didn’t like the idea of his brother going on a case by himself.

 

He rubbed his face and rolled to his side, nearly jumping off the bed when he found Cas lying next to him, staring.  “Damnit, Cas, we’ve talked about this.”

 

“My apologies,” Castiel said, but gave him a small smile despite it.  “Have you given any thought to our conversation earlier?”

 

“Yeah,” he turned toward the window, noting it had gotten dark out.  Perfect. “Get in the Impala. We’re going on a drive.”

 

Castiel tilted his head slightly, but nodded, disappearing with a flutter of his wings.  Dean rolled his eyes. “You  _ could walk _ every once in a while, lazy piece of shit,” he muttered, grabbing the basket from under the bed and stretching as he got up.

 

He left the motel, setting the basket in the back and getting in.  “Ready?” he asked.

 

Cas nodded, sitting back and resting his hands in his lap.  Dean shook his head and started the car, pulling out and driving past the city and into the countryside, turning on the Impala’s headlights as the world grew darker.  He eventually found the perfect spot, pulling over onto the side of the road and shutting the car off.

 

“Okay, we’re here,” he said, looking to the other.

 

Castiel looked around, his eyebrows furrowed and forehead creasing.  “Where’s here?”

 

“You’ll see.  Come on,” Dean said, grabbing the basket and getting out.  He walked through the tall grass, Castiel following closely behind.  They fell into silence as they walked in rhythm, the sound of their footfalls drowned out by crickets.  Eventually, they came across a clearing in the midst of the tall greenery.

 

Dean set the basket down in the middle of the clearing before turning to Castiel and taking his hand, sitting down with him.  “So, I know it’s probably not what you had in mind, but it’s the best I could do on short notice.”

 

Castiel smiled gently.  “Actually, it’s perfect, Dean.”

 

“Good.  The night’s just beginning,” Dean said, pushing the basket toward Castiel and opening it up.  He made quick work of pouring the wine, handing one of the glasses to Cas. They clinked the glasses together and each took a sip.

 

Dean made a face at the glass.  He wasn’t much of a wine drinker, preferring beer over any alcohol, but it was a  _ romantic  _ beverage.  He looked up at Cas, noting the Angel had already downed his glass.  He set it in the grass, crossing his legs under his body.

 

“So, I know you don’t eat, but humor me, okay?” Dean asked, grabbing the sandwiches from the basket and handing one to Cas.  They smiled briefly at one another before falling into silence as they ate. He couldn’t help but feel things were… awkward, though he was sure it was just him and his insecurities- of which he had a lot of.  He just needed to convince himself that Cas was enjoying himself, but it was so difficult to tell with the way he presented himself.

 

Dean set down the rest of his sandwich, brushing his hands together to rid the crumbs before running one over his jaw.  “Look, I feel like- shit. I don’t do things like this, Cas, I’m not good at this whole  _ romance  _ thing and I feel like I’m doing all of this wrong.”

 

Castiel chewed his bite slowly before swallowing and setting his sandwich down as well.  “Dean, I know very little about dating. I’m new to all of this as well, but it’s a learning experience, one we can learn together.  If it means anything, I’m having a good time just being with you.”

 

“Wow.  That’s… sickening,” Dean said, though his heart fluttered in his chest and he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face.  He picked his sandwich up and finished it off before pushing aside the basket and laying back. Castiel followed suit, laying beside him and intertwining their fingers together.  “Look up,” Dean whispered softly before turning his own gaze toward the heavens.

 

The stars shone brightly in the countryside, the moon providing enough light for Dean to see Cas and vice versa.  “It’s beautiful,” Cas whispered.

 

Dean looked over at the other, his breath taken away as the pale light shone on Cas’ face.  It dawned on him just how lucky he was, just how beautiful Castiel was. He gave his hand a squeeze before scooting closer, pressing his lips to Cas’ jaw.

 

It was as if that action set everything on course.  Castiel pushed Dean back before climbing on top of him, settling his hips against Dean’s.  “I can think of one thing that will make this night even more romantic,” he said, his voice growing much deeper than it already was as he stared at Dean through hooded eyes.

 

He gulped and could already feel himself growing hard.  It wasn’t difficult to do so when Cas was resting against his cock the way he was.  He sucked in a breath and reached up, pressing his hands against the other’s and intertwining their fingers once more.  “We don’t have to do this, you know. I don’t want you to think that we can only have a romantic time if there’s sex involved.”

 

Castiel shook his head.  “I don’t think that at all, Dean.   _ I  _ want you,” he growled, gyrating his hips and making Dean groan.  He leaned down, attaching his lips to Dean’s neck and sucking roughly.  It surprised Dean knowing how rough Castiel went during their time together.  He always imagined him being gentle when having sex, but had gotten the exact opposite of that their first time together, and all the times after that.

 

He tilted his head back, allowing Cas easier access as he left hickies across Dean’s neck and collarbones.  Hands traveled up his shirt, tweaking his nipples gently and causing his back to arch slightly off the ground.  “Damnit, Cas, that feels good.”

 

“Keep going?” Cas asked, pulling away from Dean’s warm skin.

 

“Keep going,” Dean grunted, rolling his hips up into Cas’ and throwing his head back.  The Angel tweaked his nipples again before climbing off him, a whine growing in the back of Dean’s throat at the loss of contact.  However, Cas made quick work of undoing his jeans, pulling them down his legs and off completely, setting them to the side.

 

“Get on your knees, Dean,” Cas commanded.

 

Dean wasted no time in doing as was asked of him, turning over and propping himself up on his knees, resting his elbows on the soft ground and pressing his face against his hands.  He shivered as he felt Cas spread his cheeks, followed by a tongue on his entrance, making him gasp. The only oral that had been performed on him had been his cock. The rimming was new and slightly uncomfortable, but definitely not unwelcome, especially with Cas’ warm tongue against his tight, puffy entrance.  “Ah, shit, Cas.”

 

Cas squeezed his cheeks before diving in further, swirling his tongue around his hole and going right over it a few times.  Dean could feel the pre-come leaking from his hard cock, dripping onto the grass below as he moaned into his hands, eyes closing as he lost himself in the feeling.

 

A few moments later, Cas pulled away.  “Are you ready for me, Dean?” he asked.

 

“Fuck yeah,” he responded, pushing his ass higher in the air for Castiel.  He could hear the other spitting on his hand, followed by a moment of silence, before he could feel Cas’ hardened member against his hole.  He relaxed his muscles, something that wasn’t hard to do after all the times they’d had sex. It all came naturally to them.

 

Castiel pushed into him, holding onto his hips as he did so, and didn’t stop until he was seated inside him completely.  “Are you okay, Dean?” he asked.

 

“I’m good,” Dean responded, voice thick with lust.  “Move. Please,” he begged, resting his forehead against the grass and sucking in a sharp breath as Cas pulled out slightly before going right back into the tight heat.  Castiel ran his hand down Dean’s toned back as he picked up the pace.

 

Dean quickly turned into a mess beneath Castiel, as he normally did when the Angel decided to take initiative and fuck him.  It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it drove Dean crazy. He pushed back against the other, trying to get him to brush up against his prostate.  It had taken them awhile to learn one another’s bodies, but it had been an adventure and, eventually, they’d learned. Dean knew ever crevice in Cas’ body.  He knew what turned him on and drove him crazy.

 

The one downside to Cas topping him was the fact that Dean always came too early, especially when Cas grabbed hold of his cock, jerking him off as he pounded into his ass.  Dean knew it was coming, but still shivered when Castiel did just that, running a smooth hand over his dick in time with his thrusts as he angled his hips, rubbing against Dean’s prostate.

 

“Oh, fuck, Cas.  Y’know I’m not gonna last when you do that,” Dean whined, turning his head to the side, fisting at the ground as he tried to hold back his impending orgasm.

 

“I’m well aware.  I’m close too,” he responded, giving his cock a few more tugs before burying his cock deep inside Dean’s ass.

 

Before Dean knew it, his orgasm washed over him, taking him by surprised as his cock spurted come onto the ground.  He let out a low moan, muscles tensing and relaxing before tensing again. “Ah fuck, C-Cas,” he groaned, hips moving as if he were trying to milk his boyfriend’s cock.

 

“Dean,” Cas hissed, giving one more hard thrust before he too spilled his load inside Dean’s ass, gripping his hips so tightly Dean was sure they would bruise later on.  Cas’ head tilted back, chest heaving as he rode out his orgasm before pulling his softening cock out of Dean’s ass.

 

Dean pushed his knees out from under himself, letting himself fall to the ground in a heap before turning to his back.  “Shit, Cas, you really know how to work me over.”

 

Cas rested against him, pressing his lips to Dean’s cheek.  “It was the least I could do after a romantic night.”

 

“We gotta start having more date nights,” Dean breathed with a chuckle.

 

“I am in full agreement,” Castiel responded, nuzzling at his neck before sighing against him.  “What should we do now?”

 

“Let’s just… stay here tonight.  I’m not ready to go back to the motel,” Dean said softly, wrapping an arm around Cas and pulling him close before his eyes turned toward the sky, studying the billions of stars there.  He was content. Just he and Castiel in the countryside, staring up at the stars after sex. He never would’ve thought he’d find himself happy, especially living the life of a hunter, but he had.  Before silence overcame them, he turned slightly. “Y’know, we should find someone for Sammy.”

 

“We should,” Cas said, nodding against Dean.

 

“Tomorrow, though.”

 

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
